The Night's Still Young
by Zhanglot
Summary: One-shot. Modern AU. Warning: Contains yuri. Nothing too raunchy though. Basically, Severa tries to drunk kiss Lucina. That's all. Still, if you don't like it, don't read it.


The Night's Still Young

"Heehee, y'know, you're really pretty Lucina…" Severa said with a slight titter.

"Mmhmm, okay, that's enough, I think you've had enough to drink, c'mon, let's go."

Standing up she pulled the beer out of her friend's hand and dragged her out of the room by the arm.

It was getting late, already past midnight, and the party had dwindled to nothing but a few stragglers trying desperately to get laid or just to mooch some more free beer. The hallways of the frat house that was the venue for the night's raucous gathering were deserted and the music had been turned down to a dull murmur.

As they walked past the kitchen, Lucina noticed her younger brother Inigo cornering some poor girl, hoping to talk her into his bed before the moon waned on the night. Lucina rolled her eyes in disgust. That boy was more interested in having sex than focusing on his studies. He was a regular at these weekend parties, but he was still yet to charm the pants off any lass.

Lucina didn't want to be here in the first place. But every week her roommate Severa would head out to one of these college parties, come home at two in the morning, completely smashed, and wake her up to complain about "this boy" or "that bitch". To save herself from her midnight job of "angsty-girl-comforter", Lucina had decided to tag along this time to keep an eye on her red-headed roommate.

She had suffered through a thoroughly unpleasant time. Lucina had spent the majority of the party sitting in the large armchair, twirling her hair while watching Severa hopelessly flirt with other guys. Come to think of it, Lucina had never seen her roommate pick up a guy before. Given how pretty she was, Lucina had always assumed she could have whatever guy she wanted. Instead, she witnessed a flustered Severa turn red as her own hair when a scar-faced senior asked her how much "experience" she had. In the end, she wound up spending the rest of the night sitting across from Lucina, drinking away her embarrassment.

_And Severa tends to talk more when she's drunk… _thought Lucina to herself as she gave Severa's arm another tug. The girl had stopped moving.

"C'mon Severa, you're not too drunk you walk. I will NOT carry you," said Lucina, slightly annoyed and anxious to get back home.

Still Severa stood motionless, staring at the other girl. They were the only ones in the dimly lit corridor. Wanting to step into the cool night air that was waiting outside the door just around the corner, Lucina gave Severa another impatient tug.

"What are you doing Severa? Come on, let's go!" she said, irritation rising.

Still no response. In the background, Inigo's seduction had faded into a quiet whisper. The two girls were now alone.

Suddenly Severa let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

"You're really pretty Lucy…" she repeated slowly, walking towards her on unsteady legs, starting intently with dreamy, unfocused eyes. Stepping back into the wall, Lucina tried to distance herself from the intoxicated girl.

"Y-Y'got really nice hair... And your eyes are SO pretty… How come you just be so perfect? Your figure is just to die for Lucy… How d'ya stay in such good shape? I wish… I wish I could be you… heehee," Severa slurred out, all the while approaching Lucina.

"Gee thanks Severa, that means a lot, coming from you, b-but really, we should get go-" her nervous response was cut short when she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

When she tried to push Severa away, she felt the girl grab her wrists and pin them to the wall above her.

"Severa! W-What are you- "

"You're really pretty Luce…" she repeated for the third time in a low breathy voice.

Their faces were now mere inches apart. Lucina could smell the alcohol on each breath. She could see each individual eyelash coated with mascara as Severa slowly leaned in closer and closer. Lucina tried to pull away, but there was nowhere left to go. With her back against the wall and her arms suspended uselessly over her head there was nothing she could do. Even her breath choked in her throat as she tried to protest. Seeing no other alternative she closed her eyes and braced herself for contact. The last thing she saw was Severa's glorious red mane of hair…

The kiss was like nothing she ever experienced before. Severa's lips were soft and warm. The girl was a surprisingly gentle and sensitive kisser, despite her prickly nature. After initially refusing the kiss, Lucina gradually gave in, kissing her back with everything she had. The girl's grip on her wrists had slackened and was now exploring Lucina's luxurious blue hair with her free hand, tugging at it and pressing their bodies closer together. Lucina could feel something deep within her being released. All her worries and stresses, anxiety about next month's midterms, complications about her own love life, financial problems with student loans, were all evaporating as she poured all her passion into this moment of bliss. A moment devoid of all reason or judgement, a moment of pure, raw emotion, desire and euphoria all burning together towards an exciting climax. Lucina could feel her heartbeat quicken with exhilaration as the two struggled for dominance in the kiss.

The thrill of the moment was overpowering. She knew they ought to head to someplace more private before continuing but she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to stop tasting Severa's hot, alcoholic breath. She didn't want to relinquish the feel of Severa's curves under her hands. She just wanted this moment to last forever. Forever wouldn't be long enough…

The kiss was suddenly interrupted by the bright flash of a camera. The girls broke apart and looked around for the source in a daze.

"Gotchya! Heh, sis I never knew you swung that way!" came the unmistakeable voice of Inigo, standing in the hallway clutching a digital camera.

A look of horror passed on both girls' faces as they registered what had just happened.

Her face flushing deep red from embarrassment and rage, Lucina screamed at her brother,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Beside her, the shock of the moment had snapped Severa out of her drunken haze. The familiar cold sharpness returned to her eyes and her voice was shrill as she screeched,

"Inigo, you IDIOT! Give me that camera right now or so help me I will rip your -"

"Awhaha, what's wrong girls? There's no shame!" he replied with a playful wink.

He lightly danced out of reach as the two girls lunged for him screaming obscenities.

"Ha, well if you girls want it that bad, you'll have to catch me!" he said as he opened the door and ran out of the house into the moonlit night.

Severa and Lucina turned to each other. Without saying a word they both knew they couldn't let anyone see that picture. Together, they scrambled out the door into the darkness after that playful, womanizing, sonofabitch.

"INIGOOO!"

* * *

AN: I might continue this into a multi-chapter fic. They will mostly be one-shots about that night at the party.


End file.
